


Hamilton polyamory

by Krazy_Kyle, Rockin_Robyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Kyle/pseuds/Krazy_Kyle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Laf and Herc are talking about supernatural stuff when John was.... not so innocent at the moment..... and into werewolves. That sparked and it goes on from there.How this came to be: "It was a collaborative piece! Said no one ever. I'll leave you alone when it is done. NOW, log in and move." -Kyle (my friend who wrote this)





	Hamilton polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> Never log in for your friend. EVER. But seriously, this was just a warm up for him cause he doesn't have an account yet. :(

Laurens is in an "not so innocent" situation when Herc and Laf come home talking about his addiction with the supernatural. The little freckled male was sitting on the couch, breaking one of his most important rule. His daddies told him these three every day. "One, No avoiding punishments. Two, No touching yourself in any way without permission. Three, no back talking to daddy or papi." Laurens had been too enticed to care about the rules. "Baby Jacky~ Where at-" Laf began to call out but was interrupted by a loud moan. Seeing as it didn't come from himself or Herc, he assumed it came from John. "Herc, He's breaking breaking rule 2." Here nodded with a disappointed sigh. Laf and Herc walk into the living room and grab John. "Baby. You broke a rule, as much as we'd enjoy punishing you, we won't tonight." Herc explains. "You looked so pretty for us but touching yourself without our permission is a big no no."

John nodded, indicating that he understood. Then it donned upon the little that his daddy said that he wasn't going to get a punishment. Before he could fully think about it, he was laying over Laf's lap when his butt exposed to the cool air. he whimpered and started to cry when he felt a finger enter his puckered hole. John had simply been playing with a cock ring and pumping his cock, meaning that he wasn't stretched. At all. For about ten minutes, Laf had been stretching out the boy when Herc had thought he was open enough. Herc, however, had been turned on and was casually walking around the house with an obvious tent in his pant. Lucky, he was wearing loose sweatpants. By the time Herc told Laf to stop, he was a bit horny and wanted to play with his baby. "Okay Laf., you just sit back and watch. You can join us in a bit."

Herc looked at John and wiped the tears on the boy's face. "It's okay baby. You're big and hard wearing a cock ring. I know it hurts but you have to keep it so you can release lots when we take it off." John nodded and got on the couch, butt in the air. His face was a bright pink and against the black couch cushion. Ready to be taken by his by his daddy, he pleaded, "Daddy, please fill me with your cock for being bad." Laf who was sitting nearby bit his lip as Herc removed his sweatpants, the tent becoming twice as visible. Laurens whined when he felt that his daddy was taking too long to penetrate his hole so got up and went over to Laf and sat on his lap. Laf looked at John and then at Hercules, seeing if they were going to be okay with that. Herc nodded and that is when a sharp moan escaped Laf's mouth. John had started grinding his butt down on Laf's erection.

THEN THEY ALL HAD SEX BECAUSE MY MIND IS TOO INNOCENT (Kyle, me, the friend, is nowhere near innocent. Just lazy) TO WRITE THIS OUT IN DETAIL.


End file.
